Hash
Summary Hash is the fallen hero of Lucretia who once, alongside Uranus, protected Lucretia by slaying the demon king. However, after seeing what humanity was really like and how unappreciative he thought they were, he shut himself off from the world in a small cabin at the top of a tall mountain until Uranus, Oersted and Straybow confront him and remind him what it means to be a hero again. Together he calls upon Brion to open up the entrance to Devil's Peak and slay the Demon Lord within. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely far higher Name: Hash Origin: Live a Live Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely around the same as Uranus Classification: Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Danmaku (Via Razor Sonic), Air Manipulation (Via Spindle), Energy Projection (Via Dragon Sword), Death Manipulation (Via Death Trail), Statistics Reduction (Via Hammer Power), Summoning (Can summon Brion, his sword), Healing and Statistics Amplification (Via Naorigusa) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+, likely far higher (Superior to Oersted and Straybow even when on the verge of death due to having the plague. At his peak, he defeated a demon, with the help of only Uranus, who was far stronger than the one himself, Uranus, Oersted and Straybow fought) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Despite being slower than other characters, he can keep up with enemies who can dodge Straybow's lightning even when under the effects of the plague) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class+, likely far higher Durability: At least Large Building level+, likely far higher (Can take attacks from Nuggiebears, had taken hits from the original demon in his peak) Stamina: High (Despite having the plague, he was able to venture to and climb Devil's Peak and defeat the new Demon Lord without breaking a sweat) Range: Extended melee range, several dozens of meters with his techniques Standard Equipment: Brion, Naorigusa Intelligence: Hash is a very experienced hero who likely has as much skill as Straybow or Oersted, if not far more skill. Weaknesses: Can be stubborn at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cut One Way:' As the name entails, Hash quickly slashes at his enemy with a linear jab, dealing basic damage. *'V Shine:' A more powerful attack than Cut One Way, Hash quickly slashes at his enemy in the shape of a V. *'Hammer Power:' A powerful sword technique that uses the flat edge of the sword to slam down on an opponent. This attack can reduce an enemy's statistics and stun them. *'Jump Shot:' Hash builds up momentum by leaping high into the air and then landing, hitting his enemy with a powerful slash at the same time. This attack is stated to be twice as powerful as one of Oersted's regular slashes. *'Spindle:' Hash rapidly swings his sword around, hitting any adjacent enemies and causing knockback. This attack can be used as a counter. *'Dragon Sword:' A powerful energy attack that requires a charge time; after being charged, Hash fires energy in the shape of a flaming dragon from his sword. *'Razor Sonic:' A powerful sword technique, Hash fires a rain of slashes over a large area. Due to the sheer amount of attacks, this technique is very hard to dodge. *'Death Trail:' An evil yet legendary technique that causes enemies to die in a single hit. This attack needs to be charged first. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Tier 8 Category:Live a Live Category:Statistics Reduction Users